Live, Laugh, Love
by The Hybrid 998
Summary: This story starts a week after 5x11 of TVD but before 1x8 of TO. Elijah did get bit but it's now healed. And Kathrine didn't take over Elena's body but she is still dead. unlikely a alliances will be formed. friendships will be created and destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke I could not stop thinking about it. I decided to start cleaning the dorm to get my mind off of it. I would like talk to my friends but how could I, they wold hate me. Plus bonnie is with Jeremy and Elena texted me saying I am busy, we can talk at the party. After about an hour I started to get ready for Ty's welcome home party. I wore a green dress that came down just pass my knees. I did my hair and makeup like I normally would. Then left my dorm and headed down the stairs. I headed for my car and got in. Then I started to drive to Tyler's. When I got there I got a drink and then to go find Elena. After about 5 minutes of looking I found her.

"Hey Elena" I said.

"Hi Care, what were you wanting to talk about?" she asked.

"Can we go somewhere with less people?" I asked.

"Ok" she said then we headed outside.

"What Happened?" she asked me.

"I did something terrible" I told her.

"It can't be that bad" she reassured me.

"When a certain terrible person was in town I ran into him in the woods a kinda kissed him, he was there and he obviously wanted to kiss me. And I thought me would make out but it felt really good to kiss him so I kinda totally had sex with him" I whispered the last part. Her face could tell she was surprised, confused but I could see she know what I was saying because she was clearly was angry. She didn't answer for a minute or two.

"Don't worry Care. He is gone now, he is gone right?" she questioned.

"For what I know Klaus is gone for good" I told her. Before Elena could even ask I saw him and mumbled "oh no"

"What?" she asked.

"Tyler" I whispered. He looked really angry.

"Do you think he herd us?" she wonder.

"By the look on his face that is a yes" I guessed. I then start to walk after him. I think he knew I was fallowing him because he went straight into the study.

"Tyler let me explain" I said.

"No care, let me explain. Klaus killed thousands, Elena's aunt Jena, twelve hybrids my friends, Caroline he killed my mom!" he said his voice getting louder with each word, the glass in his hand broke.

"I know, I know" I said then I started to walk chose to him. Then continued "I am so sorry"

"Just stop, I walked out last time now it is your turn, go" he told me.

I shake my head. "No" I said just above a whisper. I then continued to walk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

"Don't take another step Caroline" I yelled. Then I thought to myself Klaus probably didn't tell her about Hayley. "Did he tell you about he has been doing in New Orleans?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, ty?" she asked.

"Why don't you call him and ask him how he feels about what the witches told him?" I told her before I use vampspeed to leave before she could answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V.<strong>

I was left in the study all by myself. I ran as quickly as I could to my car without using vampspeed. I drove back to school. Once I got to my room I change in to my pj's and took off my make-up. Then I turn off the lights and laid in my bed. I started to think about what Tyler said "Did he tell you about he has been doing in New Orleans?" What did he mean? Is it any of my business? It has to be or why would he have told me. After about an hour of these thoughts I finally got to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah's P.O.V. <strong>

"Hayley, do you have any idea why Niklaus is acting the way he is?" I asked.

"I think it has something do with him going to Mystic Falls, maybe you should ask Rebekah" she told me.

"Ok" I said before left to go to find Rebekah. I found her in her bed room.

"Rebekah would you happen to know why our brother is acting the way he is?" I sked.

"I am guessing it has something to do with Caroline" she said.

"Caroline?" I questioned.

"You know Caroline, Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend I am not too sure, he went to go talk to her but I don't know what about" she explained.

"Would you happen to have this girl's phone number?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"We need to know that this won't somehow end up with innocent people ending up dead and we won't get that information from Niklaus" I explained.

"Ok" she said. Then she started to wright something on a piece of paper. Then handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said. Then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I got ready for class. I wore a yellow sundress. Then my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hi" I answered.

"Hello Caroline" a male voice with a British accent said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Elijah" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk about what happened when my brother was in town" he said.

"Why because I don't" I told him in a sassy voice.

"Well is there any reason for him to kill people out of anger?" he asked.

"I will answer that if you answer one question for me" I told him.

"Ok" he agreed.

"I don't want you to tell me what they said but did some witches tell you something big?" I asked.

"Yes they did" he told me.

"Your bother probably won't do anything out of anger because of what happened here" I said.

"Ok" he said before he hanged up.

Then I called Elena. But it was not Elena who picked up.

"Elena's phone" a male's voice said.

"Damon where is Elena? I need to talk to her" I told him.

"Hey Care" she said.

"Elena will you be here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I should be, why?" she questioned.

"I was just thinking we could have a hang out night" I told her.

"We should do that" she agreed.

"Ok, I will call Bonnie to see if she will be here" I told her.

"Ok bye" she said. She said.

"Bye" I said.

Then we ended the call. After I called Bonnie.

"Hey Care" she said in a happy voice.

"Hey" I answered.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Me and Elena are going to have a hang out night tonight and I was wondering if you would be here" I explained.

"Yeah I will be there" she told me.

"Great, bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

Then I headed off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's P.O.V.<strong>

I was just about to leave the grill when the one person I didn't want to see showed up. I got my phone out so it looked like I was talking with someone on my phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you think Caroline calling you has anything to do with what I told you?" he asked.

"That would mean I would have to believe you, Caroline would never do that, and your brother has done too much to all of us" I told him.

"But it did happen" he replied.

"Can you just leave me alone Kol" I said

"Now why would I do that darling?" he asked.

Then I walked out of the grill and got in my car. Then start to drive to Whitmore. When I finally got there I headed straight for my dorm. When I opened the door Caroline was get nail polish out of a box.

"Hey Bonnie" Caroline said in her usually happy voice.

"Hey" I replied.

About a half an hour later Elena showed up.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

"Does Bonnie know what happened on the night Kathrine died?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh my god, he wasn't lying" I whispered I was still unsure about if that was they were talking about the same thing.

"I told you" Kol whispered into my ear.

"Get out of here Kol" I said louder then I meant to.

"Kol is here? He told you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well when Tyler found out" Caroline being cut off by me when I asked "wait Tyler knows?"

"Yeah but he told me something I didn't think too much about it but then I got a call" Caroline explained "guess who it was".

"Klaus?" Elena said with a confused tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V.<strong>

"Klaus can't call her he would be break his promise" Bonnie explained. Come on Bonnie what didn't he tell you. "Who called you?" she asked.

"Elijah" I could see it I their faces there surprised and confused.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked. I see Kol didn't tell her that.

"He said something about him not acting like himself but I told him I would tell him if I think it could end up with him killing people, if he answer the question Tyler gave me" I explained.

"What was that question?" Elena asked.

"He told me to ask Klaus what the witches told him but I only asked Elijah if his family was told anything big by witches and he said yes. Now I don't know what to do" I explained sadly.

"I don't know what you should do" Elena said. Then a thought came to mind I can't believe I was about to say this but it may be are only way to find out what is going on. I will probably regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"Is Kol still here?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked even thought I had a good Idea why she was asked.

"Kol, can you tell us what is happening with your family?" she asked. Kol looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Why should I help you guys, Elena helped with killing me and you Bonnie locked me in a room?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To be alive" he replied.

"That's impossible" I told him.

"I know a witch that is strong enough I have seen her do it before" he said.

"Where is this super powerful witch?" I asked.

"New Orleans" he told me.

"How do I know this is not a lie?" I asked.

"Ask the witches about how Davina Claire brought back her sister after she was killed" he said.

"Ok" I said

"Before you go you may need to know something that you should tell everyone here" he told me.

"Ok" I said.

"First using your friend's words my brother put him thought hell when he was in New Orleans and he thought there was no way Nik could make his life any worse and he probably wishes that Nik did not notice that he wanted him to kill him, I think in Tyler's mind he had nothing expect you but then that was shattered" he explained.

"I am not going to hurt Caroline by using Tyler" I told him.

"No, Bonnie I need to hear it" Caroline whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. . Then I told her what Kol said. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Second Elijah has the right to be confused, Nik has not been like this well actually he has really been like since before we were turned" he explained.

"Kol I am not saying that because it has to be lie" I told him

"I just think you should tell them just in case you run into him" he said. He has a good point so I told them.

"You're right bonnie that is a lie" Caroline said still try not to cry.

Then bonnie told the other girls what was happen.

"Kol we can't go to new Orleans" Caroline told him

"Sure you can but then Nik may think there is an allure to darkness" he said.

"Kol what are you talking about, what allure to darkness?" I asked. The look on Caroline's face was a mixture of surprised and anger.

"Ask Caroline" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V.<strong>

"What is he talking about Care?" Bonnie asked.

"He was talking about Damon and Elena" I told them

"He says sure maybe he was but after you told him there was no allure to darkness, he said you have never felt the attraction that comes when someone is capable of doing terrible some reason only cares about you. Then you said I did once when thought he was worth it" Bonnie explained. After Bonnie said the last line we all looked surprised.

"Yeah I said that but after that I said, it turn out some people can't be fixed people who do terrible things are just terrible people" I said.

"When did this even happened, where were we?" Elena asked.

"Elena you were in New York and Bonnie you were trying to kill twelve witches that I ended up killing to save you" I answered.

"Kol says he will keep tell me thing till we go to New Orleans and help him come back to life" Bonnie told us. That one would be hard to explain my way out of.

"Well then we are all going to new Orleans" I said.

"Why do I have to come?" Elena compiled

"Come on we could have fun plus I could see my family that lives there" I said. It **could **be fun.

"Ok" They both said.

Then we all grabbed are suitcases. We all packed enough for two weeks and some party dresses. Then we all got ready for bed. Then on my laptop we saw when the next plane left and we got are tickets. Then we all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I woke up when to the song Tennis Court by Lorde started to play out of my alarm clock. We all got dressed into something a bit more comfy clothes. Then we put everything in Bonnie's car. I texted my cousin telling her we will be in New Orleans and asking her if we can stay with her. A few minutes later she texted me back saying ok meet me at Rousseau's when we get there. Then I texted her back ok I'll text you when there. All of us got into the car and drove to the airport. When we finally got there we waited to board the plane. We finally got on the plane and it toke off to New Orleans.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus's P.O.V.<strong>

I would like to know Elijah has been non-stop asking question about what happen in Mystic Falls. No matter how many times he asks I am still not going to answer. Marcel asked me to go to Rousseau's tonight. I think he really likes he likes that bartender Cami. She is kind and has been able to help me in more ways than one. She looks familiar I just don't know from where

"Niklaus". Elijah said snapping out of are train of thought.

"Yes Elijah" I said with my back to him.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" he asked.

"No have not seen our sister since yesterday" I told him

"Hayley has been acting different lightly do you have any reason why?" he asked.

"How would I know, she has been avoiding me since she was kidnapped" I explained.

"Thinking of Tyler I called his girlfriend to ask her something" he said.

"Who is he dating now?" I asked not really caring.

"Caroline" he said. Then I turned around to face him. Trying to stay claim I asked "what did she have to say?"

"I just asked about happened in Mystic Falls, she told me if I would answer a question she would tell me if anger could be a side effect of what happened in Mystic Falls" he explained.

"What did she ask?" I asked.

"She asked if witches tell you something big, of course she did not want to know what they told us, she just wanted to know if it happened. I told her that yes some witches did tell us something big. But then I thought she would only be asking this if you were not the one that told her, so I ask why did you not tell her?" He questioned.

"Brother I went to Mystic Falls to tell her my offer still stands but I also told I will not bother her anymore I won't call, text or show up, I will be gone. So I didn't think I would be important" I said then I vampsped away.

I went to see Cami at her house. I knock on the door and she yelled "One minute". Then she opened the door.

"Oh Klaus, come in" she said. Then I walked inside.

"Do you remember what we last were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes you let go the one person you loved so you wouldn't have to explain liquor fueled one night stand as you put it, and witches are use your unborn child as leverage" she said.

"Well my brother, Elijah called her so I don't know what he knows but I accidentally told why I went there but before he could say anything I left" I explained.

"Why are you telling me this and why don't you want Elijah to know?" she asked.

"Because you are compelled and I now have to deal with speech from Elijah" I told her.

"Well can we talk about this a bit later, I have people coming over plus I have to get ready for my shift" she told me.

"Ok bye" I said

"Bye Klaus" she said. Then I walk out of the door and headed to the house/mansion. When I walked through the door Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley were all in the living room. I just keep walking.

"**Niklaus**" he yelled to get my attention.

"What" I asked like didn't know what was going on.

"Nik why did you promise to stay out of her life" Rebekah asked.

"I thought we already agreed that I don't care for anybody but myself" I said.

"It didn't seem like that when I told you had as much of a chance with her as did with Tyler" Hayley said.

"Oh you're talking to me again because you haven't talked to me since I bit Elijah" I told her

"**Nik**" Rebekah yelled.

"What?" I asked turning to Rebekah.

"Why, you chased Tyler off but then you let him back, you don't kill him and then you tell Caroline if she want she will be out of her life, I don't get it" Rebekah said in a way like she wanted me to explain but I won't.

"He does not know how to explain about Hayley" Elijah said.

"Is that It Klaus, you don't know how to explain it?" Hayley asked.

"Maybe but as she said she's in college. She's building a life for herself. She has plans, and a future, and things that I want and none of those things involve me" I said. Before they could say anything else I was gone because I was running late to meet Marcel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When the plane finally landed we got are bags and egot in a cab. When we got to Rousseau's Cami was waiting outside.

"Hey Cami" I said well hugging her.

"Hey Care, it is nice to see you again. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This is Elena and Bonnie" I told her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, oh, we can put your stuff in my car" she said. Then she headed to her car and we put our stuff in the car. "You guys can either meet me at my house or you can hang out till my shift is over" she told us.

"We will wait" I told her because we can't get into her house. Then we walked into Rousseau's and toke a seat.

"I will be back when my shift is over" she told us

"Ok" we said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cami's P.O.V.<strong>

I then saw Marcel. I walked over because I could tell he wanted to talk to me.

"Hi Marcel, where's Klaus?" I asked.

"Klaus is running late, can you get me some bourbon?" he asked.

"Sure I will be right back" I told him. I gave him his order. Then Klaus showed up and sat next to Marcel.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately" I said.

"I just got back to town" he said.

"Oh can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Bourbon" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V.<strong>

I look over at Cami she was talking to a guy with cocoa skin. Then someone came and sat next to him, I immediately knew who it was. I heard Cami say "Hey, I haven't seen you around lately"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Look at who Cami is talking to" I told them.

"Do you think she knows him?" Elena asked.

"Well she just said I haven't seen you lately, so I think she does" I told them

"Do you think he knows we are here?" Bonnie asked.

"No idea" I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcel's P.O.V.<strong>

Klaus has been acting different since he has come back from Mystic Falls. Cami left me and Klaus to talk.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Family" he vaguely replied.

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"No" he said. I see he doesn't want to talk, nothing new there.

"Well I should go, it will be night soon" I said then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V.<strong>

Cami then walked over to us.

"You guy ready to go" she asked.

"Yeah" we said. Then we all went outside and got in the car. The ride to Cami's was quite. When we got to Cami's house Bonnie walled right in well me and Elena were stuck.

"Why are you guy still outside, come in" she said. Then we both walk in and we went to the living room. We all sat down.

"Who were you talking to back at the bar?" I asked.

"You mean Marcel and Klaus?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Bonnie asked.

"I went on a date or two with Marcel and Klaus is always with Marcel. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I just want to know" I said.

"Ok, how has life been?" she asked.  
>"Me and my boyfriend just broke up with but beside that I am good" I told her.<p>

"Oh sorry" she said.

"Don't worry I am fine" I reassured her.

"Did you guys come here for any reason?" she asked.

"We are trying to find someone, a girl named Davina Claire" Bonnie said

"I have heard that name before. Well it get late and I am going to bed. There is one guest room and the other two can sleep on the couch" she explained. Then Cami went to her bed room.

"Do you think he knows we are in New Orleans?" Elena asked.

"I hope not" I told them.

"Are you sure because you and Ty broke up because of him?" Bonnie questioned me.

"That is why I don't" I told them. Do I really not want to see him? Yes. No. Yes. I don't know.

"You don't want because he the reason you guys broke up or because you're not dating anyone" Elena asked. Damit, Elena. I stayed quite for a few minutes.

"I don't know but I am going to bed" I told them. Then I walked to the guest room. I got into the bed and fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke I was a forest. Where am I? How did I get here? I started to hear voices. I started to walk to them. I didn't see anybody but I could make out what they were saying.

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die" a girl yelled.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve" a male's voice said.

"Yeah, but that one is my best friend" the girl said.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night" the male said bitterly.

"I just killed twelve people" the girl whispered.

"Hey. Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort. Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?" he said bitterly. I remembered when that happened, after I saved Bonnie by killing twelve witches. But before that I told Klaus People who do terrible things are just terrible people. I just kept walking. I started to get dark. Weird I thought it was morning. I started to hear the voices again but they were both female.

"Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business!" the first girl insulted.

"Oh, just stop! God. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you gonna take this?" the second one yelled.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? Don't you get it? I don't care. I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus: you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus." The first explained.

"Shut up" the second yelled.

"Make me" the first said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to a crash coming from the guest room. I rushed into there to see Caroline rolling around the bed.

"Care wake up" I said well gently shaking her arm. She started to wake.

"It was a dream" she said more to herself then me.

"What was the dream about?" She didn't answer. "It was about Klaus wasn't?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Caroline explained the dream to Elena.

"Care we have to get your mind off of this. Lets go shopping" I told her.

"Ok" she said. Then we all got ready and headed out the door and went to the closes store.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V.<strong>

I headed into Caroline's dorm and it was empty. There was a note on the mini fright. That read:

To friends,

Me, Elena and Bonnie have decided to go away for a while, don't worry we are with family. We will be back soon. We will call if we have to stay longer then planed. We will miss you all of you guys. We are trying to get some info but we need some help from a powerful witch.

Caroline

p.s. Tyler there is a note in the spot I told you if Klaus dies so do you.

I knew where she meant. I went back to my car and drove to my place. When I got to my house I headed for the cellar. When I got there I saw a note on taped to the wall. The note read:

Tyler

I am so sorry I don't know what else to say. I don't know what to think or do but hopeful I will be able to figure out on this trip. But for now I am sticking with what I said before you left, No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done. I don't know if I will change my mind but I think we both need time. I will be back soon.

Caroline

I got my phone out of my pocket and called Liz. After a few rings she picked up.

"Tyler is everything ok" she asked.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" I asked.

"Isn't she at school?" she asked.

"I been trying to call her but she didn't pick up so I went by her dorm and some of her stuff is gone and I found a note…" I said really fast, trailing off.

"Tyler calm down, what did the note say?" she asked.

"It said that they will all be out of town to find a witch so they can get some info and that they were staying with family" I explained.

"Ok call your friend tell them to meet us at the boarding house" she told me.

"Ok" I said. Then she hung up.


End file.
